underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Lyle Chumley
Lyle Chumley is a recurring character and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He is the local barber of Chester's Mill, a former lover of Pauline Rennie and friend of Sam Verdreaux. Lyle believes the Dome is somehow related to the event when Yahweh sent the plagues in Egypt. He also despises Rebecca Pine who is trying to solve issues through science. Before the Dome When he was a teenager, Lyle dated Pauline Verdreaux. He was with Pauline, her brother Sam, and Sam's girlfriend Melanie Cross. Melanie wanted to investigate where a meteor fell, and they went with her. The meteor contained a purple, glowing egg that Melanie took. Lyle was opposed to the idea and as Melanie ran out of the hole. She was pushed by Lyle and hit her head on a rock. Melanie died from the impact. Under The Dome Season 2 "Force Majeure" Lyle gives Big Jim a shave. He later drags Big Jim out of the crashed Van and drives off with Rebecca Pine inside. Lyle tortures Rebecca into believing in Jesus Christ, using some of the red, acidic rain. Julia, Junior, and Sam break in and distract Lyle long enough for Rebecca to untie her hands and throw the acidic rain in Lyle's face. Lyle is placed in a call and Sam comes to talk to him, alluding to a secret they both share. Junior, who saw the exchange on the security camera, confronts Lyle. "Revelation" Junior breaks Lyle out of jail and they go to his barber shop. Lyle shows Junior some postcards she sent him with drawings on them. Each drawing was a clue about stuff that was going to take place in the future. Deciding they need more information, Lyle and Junior break into Sam's cabin to search for Pauline's journal. As Junior finds it, Lyle knocks him unconscious and runs off with the journal. "Going Home" After escaping the dome, Lyle somehow ended up catatonic and in a mental insinuation, saying "Melanie" over and over again. "Awakening" Lyle, still catatonic, is now saying "it's in the cards." Sam steals some drugs and injects them into Lyle, bringing him out of his catatonic state. Lyle reveals he had the postcards with him, and the three of them look through the postcards, but find nothing. Pauline reveals she drew one final post card, but the dome came down before she could send it. On the postcard is a giant red door. "The Red Door" Lyle, Sam and Pauline decide to find the red door. Because Sam and Lyle woke up in a playground, they believe the red door is at the playground. They see a red door, and also see two guys watching them. Sam and Lyle distract the guys and later meet up with Pauline. They decide to hide at a studio apartment where Barbie soon joins them. Barbie leads them to the real red door and as they go underground, they find a swirling vortex. Pauline expressed her doubts to Lyle before she is consumed by the vortex and ends up in the dome. It is soon discovered that Lyle is missing from the group. Appearances Trivia *Lyle is the only person who knew Pauline was alive the whole time. *Lyle is the first person to escape the dome. *He was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Sam Verdreaux, Pauline Verdreaux and Melanie Cross. Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Male Characters